


The tamed

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Torture, water whump 2020, ww-no.24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not all angels are good, some are pure evil and make demons look like angels.
Series: May whump 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The tamed

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twenty fourth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘kept as a trophy’.

The angel that caught him is pure evil. When he was outsmarted by it and captured, Mac thought he would be killed, but this angel that called himself Murdoc didn´t seem to be interested in killing him. He wanted Mac to suffer, so he kept him as a pet, a trophy, to be paraded whenever he pleased.

He’s been fitted with golden manacles and anklets with a matching collar. They aren’t attached to anything and yet he can’t move if the angel doesn´t want him to. They must be enchanted. He has never seen such a thing, but it turns out they are very effective. He hasn’t been able to remove them and he can’t do anything when the angel doesn’t want him too.

He lost track of time and lost count as to how long he is here. But what he does know is that he hasn´t been fed or watered. He is not sure whether angels need to eat, but demons do. And he is so thirsty.

When the door opens, Mac scrambles up and kneels in the middle of the room like he has been taught. He still remembers the pain when he was defiant and Murdoc beat his tail, it hurt so much he blacked out. For some reason this angel knows how to hit the sensitive parts of his body.

Murdoc is just standing there with that creepy smile. He has a glass of water in his hand and Mac’s thirst increases.

‘Are you thirsty, pretty one?’

Mac’s tail flicks in annoyance, making Murdoc smile even more. He takes a deliberate slow sip of the water.

‘OK, I can see you are trying to be a good boy, so here.’

He puts the glass in front of Mac, but the restraints don´t let him move, so he just has to stare at the glass. He turns around and Mac’s heart sinks, this would be cruel, leaving him here with the glass of water in front of him. But Murdoc seems to rethink his actions.

‘That would be really cruel, wouldn´t it?’

He lifts the spell and Mac can feel he can move his hands. He picks up the water and starts drinking until pain burns through his mouth a throat. He spits out the remaining water. And moans in pain.

‘Oops, did I forget to mention it was Holy water? I am so sorry.’

Murdoc leaves the room, leaving Mac in pain on the floor.

* * *

Mac is placed as a sort of centerpiece at the party. Murdoc is hosting a party for some likeminded angels and has placed Mac on a sort of pedestal in the middle of the room. It looks like a sort of fountain, only there isn’t an actual fountain, it just surrounds him. Mac has no doubt as to what sort of water it is.

Mac wears the scars from the holy water on most parts of his body by now. Murdoc likes to spray him when he doesn’t responds quick enough. Mac has learned to obey and not to question his capture’s wishes.

The angels are admiring Murdoc’s latest pet and all sorts of offers are made. Mac can only hope he will find a way to get out of here. Murdoc is bad, but some of the conversations Mac can follow seem a worse fate.

‘Show us those gorgeous wings, sugar.’ 

Mac immediately complies with the order, he could see Murdoc’s eyes flick to the spray bottle near him. He unfurls them and there are admiring praises from the crowd. He hates the way the angels stare at them. He knows the are special, they have delicate marks all over them. Nobody knows how he got them, they were always there. He was told he was special since others don’t have them.

‘Can we play with them?’ An angel asks.

The way the woman looks at him, gives him shivers, her eyes are already devouring him.

‘I am sorry Astarte, but I am keeping this one all to myself, he is just so willing and submissive. But you can go to the playroom and pick yourself a human soul to torment.’

‘Don’ t mind if I do.’

The woman leaves the room and Mac can only guess what the poor soul awaits. Maybe it isn’t much worse than his fate at the hands of Murdoc.


End file.
